


Ocean Drive

by biohazardous



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, but like not that serious, no capes AU, soft batfam content <3, some side stephcass, tags will be updated as I go, wayne manor is FULL for spring break.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazardous/pseuds/biohazardous
Summary: Jason accidentally tells Dick he has a boyfriend named Kyle Rayner, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 26
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for bee <3  
> the title is a song, ocean drive by duke dumont, which i recommend you listen to its very fun. i didn’t know what to title it bc i’m bad with titles.... anyway

Jason disliked a lot of things. He disliked the alarm that went off for him to get ready in the mornings, Alfred’s pancakes, sitting in the back seat of a car and most recently, Kyle Rayner. Not that Kyle’s hostility towards Jason wasn’t entirely Jason’s fault in the first place. It’s not like Jason was unaware of the reason Kyle annoyed him, but he chose to ignore it. 

It would’ve been simple if the two didn’t have mutual friends however Kyle’s best friend, Connor, happened to be friends with Jason too. Connor often got caught in the middle trying to make sure things worked out without incident, and most times they didn’t. 

Connor would arrange a movie night and by the end of it. Jason and Kyle, somehow, found something to disagree on. Study groups, normal hangouts and parties all went the same way. Needless to say, everyone was tired of it, even Jason and Kyle. 

That’s why it was even more surprising when Jason found himself at the table Kyle was sitting at to have lunch. Jason didn’t want to be there, but he had to ask for the guy’s help. 

“What do you want?” Were the first words out of Kyle’s mouth when Jason sat across from him. 

“I need your help.” 

“No.” 

“Please.” 

Kyle finally looked up from his phone, setting down the sandwich he was holding in his opposite hand. His eyes steeled in resistance. 

“No.” 

“Look Rayner, I know we don’t get along but-“ 

“Don’t get along? You’re just a raging dickhead.” Kyle cut him off, giving a look of disgust. 

“Not the point.” A sigh fell from Jason’s mouth, hand running through his hair in nervousness. Jason knew he’d have trouble asking Kyle’s help, but not this much. It was like pushing against a wall of concrete. 

“If you help me, I’ll stop bugging you and buy you lunch every day for the next two semesters.” Jason wasn’t going to get on his knees and beg, this was the closest Kyle would get before Jason decided to look into all the Kyle’s at the university. 

Kyle hummed in thought for a second, “Lunch from where?” 

“Anywhere you want, Rayner.” 

“Tell me what I’m helping you with before I think about agreeing.” Kyle wasn’t against helping Jason if it meant his silence and free food, but what on Earth did he actually need his help with. 

“You know my older brother, Dick?” 

“Sorta.” 

“Well, he called me this morning telling me about some party our dad is throwing and how they all want me home for break. Then he started asking about my love life and… I accidentally said we’re dating so will you be my fake boyfriend for spring break?” Jason made sure to say the last part quickly, not wanting Kyle to interrupt him. 

Kyle just stared at Jason, ‘what the fuck’ written across his face. Jason offered a smile which went ignored. 

“No way in Hell.” Kyle responded, finally, getting up and starting to pick up his trash. 

“I’ll make it three semesters.” Kyle paused. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

Once Kyle had effectively grabbed all of his belongings he walked away, leaving Jason to groan and bang his head on the table softly. This sucks. 

—

Kyle had never thought of Jason so much in his life. The only time Jason was on his mind was when he was pissing him off, which was often, but this was different. The moment at the table replayed in his mind over and over, it was the nicest Jason had ever been and it was so weird. 

Kyle’s class had offered a break from those thoughts for the hour and 20 minutes he was in it but now he was walking to Connor’s dorm and the thoughts were returning. Should he ask for Connor’s opinion? Should he even tell Connor in the first place? What if Jason somehow finds out he told Connor and decides to annoy him even more? 

Before he knew it he was knocking on the open door to Connor’s room and setting his backpack on the ground by his bed. 

“What’s up with you?” Connor asked when he looked up and noticed the daze Kyle was in. When Kyle ignored him, he tapped his shoulder.

“Huh?” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Jason.” Kyle couldn’t keep it from Connor, he’d decided. 

“What’d he do now?” Connor made his way back onto the bed and pulled his text book back into his lap.

“Asked me to be his boyfriend.” Kyle said it so casually as he sat next to Connor that Connor almost jumped back up in shock. 

“Jason did what?” Kyle was too distracted with his thoughts and getting his things out of his backpack to realize that Connor was looking at him like he’d grown another head. 

“Spring break next week, he asked if I would be his fake boyfriend for some stuff with his family.” 

“But you two don’t get along?” 

“I know. Which is why I don’t know if I’m gonna say yes. He offered to buy me lunch for three semesters and afterwards he’d leave me alone which sounds great but…” 

“You’re not sure if you can deal with him for a week.” 

Kyle nodded. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad, maybe he and Jason could find some middle ground over the week and then when they came back to school they’d be civil with one another. Kyle, personally, was just annoyed by Jason because he was an asshole. Kyle only reciprocated the energy he got. 

“I think I’ll say yes. Free food is always nice.” 

“I wish you luck on that crazy escapade. Now let’s study.” 

— 

When Jason woke up he didn’t want to move. He had meds to take, food to eat and a to boy meet but he wasn’t exactly looking forward to it. Despite the proposal being for a fake relationship, Jason was scared of rejection. Kyle had managed to take high ground over Jason, grasping the proposal and holding it high above Jason’s head for nearly 24 hours now. It kind of drove Jason mad. 

Jason’s roommate, Ray, was wide awake and busy by the time Jason finally trudged out of bed to the little kitchen the dorm provided. Ray had already made coffee which Jason was more than grateful for because he felt like his brain was barely working. 

Once he had poured himself a cup he sat at the tiny dining table the two had bought a couple months ago. Ray’s music could be heard from his room as the door was wide open, but it wasn’t too bad and Jason found himself enjoying the music as he scrolled through the plethora of texts he’d missed from Steph and Cass while he’d been asleep. 

When he caught up and responded it was Steph who immediately was typing her daily ‘don’t you have class soon’ message. She was right, as always, so Jason got ready for class. 

It blew by fast, much faster than Jason wanted or expected. He walked out of the classroom with his bag slung over his shoulders and wanted to groan right there in the hall. There was no way Kyle would even go to the same table today or if he’d say yes. It was worth a shot but Jason still dreaded the possibilities. 

The table was empty when Jason got to it but he decided to wait a bit, just in case. He decided to pass the time with a book which also happened to help him not think about everything that could, and probably would, go wrong. 

Fortunately for Jason, Kyle had the same thought process. Meet at the table they talked at yesterday. Only about 20 minutes had passed before Kyle was across from him again and crossing his arms on the table. 

“Todd.” 

Jason’s head lifted to meet Kyle’s gaze, it was hard and guarded like he was forcing himself to keep his composure. Jason had never stopped to really look at Kyle but now that he was, he was sort of awestruck. Kyle was handsome. 

Jason had to force himself to look away, what was he even thinking? Kyle is not someone available to him. He breathed in deep as he looked back down at his book before responding. 

“Rayner.” 

Kyle wished Jason would look back up. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed how striking Jason’s eyes were or how they made him feel transparent or how he kinda liked it… He wanted to see Jason’s eyes again, the curve of his nose or the slight pout Jason had. Jason was, in all honesty, hot. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“I’ll be your fake boyfriend.” Jason’s head snapped up again. “However, the lunch part of the deal starts now.” 

Jason shrugged, closing his book and slipping it back into his backpack. Kyle wondered if Jason had a bookmark he hadn’t seen. 

“Fine by me, in fact we can get our story straight while we eat.” 

“Are you going to be accompanying me for lunch every time you buy it for me?” 

“Possibly.” 

Kyle groaned, loudly. 

“Where to?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle meets some of the family.

Kyle decided on a diner located a block away from campus. It was a small diner that was home to some of the craziest off-campus stories among the student body of Gotham U and some of the best baked macaroni and cheese. Kyle liked it not only for its food but the way it made Gotham seem less depressing. The diner was always warm and bright and full of chatter, Kyle felt less like an outsider there. 

Once they’d settled into a booth and received their food, Kyle started prodding Jason with questions about the arrangement. 

“So, how did you accidentally tell your brother we’re dating?” Kyle forked some chili fries into his mouth and glanced up at Jason who was sipping on a strawberry shake. Jason pulls away from the straw and licks his lips as they pull into a smirk. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe I knew you’d be single and able to help me.” 

“So funny, Todd.” Kyle’s voice was dripping sarcasm and he gave Jason one of the flattest looks he could manage. “Do we have a plan? Like what to tell your family, or any rules?” 

“No rules, I guess. Actually, don’t tell anyone.” Jason tapped his chin comically, which Kyle cracked a smile at. “Aside from that I don’t really care. Neither of us are going to catch feelings.” 

“True.” 

“As for what to tell my family, we could say we had a class together or met through mutual friends? Twist the truth a little so it’s not suspicious.” It’s not until Jason says it that he realizes he’s never been in a relationship before and has no idea how to fake being in one. Sure he’d had crushes over the years but he had never taken it past that in fear of judgement from either friends or family. 

“Alright. How long have we been ‘dating’?” Kyle’s hands came up to form air quotes before he took another bite. 

“Couple months?” 

“Yeah, then when we aren’t super touchy like a couple it won’t be as odd. I hope we can pull it off.” 

“Me too, although if they see through us it won’t change the deal between us.” 

Kyle wasn’t sure how Jason knew exactly what he was saying without actually saying it, but he was relieved to know that it didn’t have to be perfect. Kyle let the conversation linger between them after that and ate his food in peace, watching people move around the diner. 

It wasn’t long before Kyle was done with his food and he decided to continue his questions, “Is there anything I should know before we go? How are we getting there? What should I pack?” 

Jason chuckled lightly, surprising Kyle. “We get there by car, the manor is in Gotham. Just pack clothes, it’s not like the party lasts all week.” Jason sipped his shake again and Kyle wondered how he hadn't finished it yet. 

“As for things you should know… My family isn’t small. Not everyone lives at the manor but I assume everyone will be there for the break, keep that in mind and try not to get overwhelmed. The manor is huge so try not to wander around it alone unless you’re amazing with direction, ask me or anyone else to help you. Dick and Stephanie are the most outgoing of everyone and they’ll probably be very friendly. I think that’s it…. oh, our dad is kind of intimidating at first glance, don’t worry about him.” 

“You keep saying manor, are you rich?” 

“Uh, yeah. Dad owns Wayne Tech.” 

“Your dad is Bruce Wayne?” Jason nodded. 

“You could’ve just told me that and I’d have said yes to helping you right away.” Kyle grinned, thinking about the possibility of getting to discuss art, even show his own potentially, with Bruce Wayne. 

“You like technology?” 

“No, I like art and so does your dad.” Jason just gave Kyle a funny look, not wanting to know what Kyle was up to in his head. 

“Well, as much as I’d totally love to stay and chat, I need to go pack.” Jason let the sarcasm seep into his words as he got up, pulled his backpack from the booth seat. “You should do the same, actually. We go tomorrow morning.” 

Kyle asked what time while Jason pulled his wallet out and deposited bills onto the table. “Around nine, meet me at the front gates.” 

Kyle realized, as Jason is sliding his wallet into his pocket and walking out of the diner, that the lunch offer doesn’t seem as bizarre now that he knows Bruce Wayne is Jason’s dad. Apprehension fills Kyle’s mind, he really doesn’t know how he’s supposed to survive a week at Wayne manor with one of the most annoying men he’s ever met. 

— 

Jason was up, ready and at the front gate of the school at 8:55. He was still half asleep, desperately thinking about how in an hour he’d be at the manor eating some of Alfred’s amazing cooking. 

His small suitcase sat in front of him while he leaned on one of the brick-wall pillars that the gates were held up by and scrolled through his phone. The air was starting to get warmer, feeling more like that cliche spring break weather but Jason left his sweatshirt on. 

Jason didn’t know what he expected when Kyle had appeared near Jason, suitcase rolling behind him and yawning but it wasn’t for his brain to tell him _‘he looks cute’_. Jason immediately looked back at his phone. 

“Morning.” Kyle muttered out as he and his suitcase came to a stop. Jason just gave him a small wave in return. 

The silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward, the past two days helped that, but it made Kyle’s fears for the ordeal eat at him. 

Kyle opened his mouth about eight times between him settling in the silence and the car arriving. He didn’t say anything, unsure of what to talk about, and Jason noticed but decided not say anything. 

The car ride wasn’t much better. Jason had taken both of their belongings and slung them into the trunk of the car before joining Kyle in the backseat, silence looming over them again. 

Jason broke it that time, “Look, I know we’re pretending to be boyfriends but no silly business.” 

Kyle looked over to Jason with eyebrows furrowed in question. 

“I don’t want this to go further than it has to, no thinking we’re best buds now because you know my family or they told you about me. We stop talking after this, not a word even the rude ones.” Jason sounded angrier than he looked and he wasn’t sure if he was telling that to Kyle or himself. 

Kyle didn’t respond, slumping into the seat and turning to look through the window instead of at Jason. Kyle hoped Jason’s family would be nicer than he was. 

—

Sure Kyle had seen photos of Wayne Manor before, he caught the news sometimes, but seeing it in person was close to overwhelming. The architecture was beautiful, the sun wasn’t completely up so it made the building more intimidating. Kyle felt tiny gazing up at the manor. 

He felt like digging through his bag and sitting right where he was to sketch the manor which he’d probably end up giving to Bruce if he could. Can’t be in one Wayne’s good graces? Find another. 

Jason tapped Kyle’s shoulder and gestured towards his suitcase, which was standing alone where the car they’d taken used to be. The action pulled Kyle out of his artist's gaze. Kyle trailed after Jason, taking in all the plants in the yard, the different sculptures lining the manor, the beautiful design of each part of the manor itself. Kyle would be doodling a lot in his spare time here. 

Even the front door was pretty, but Kyle didn’t have time to linger on it because he was pulled through the doorway and immediately met with two new faces. 

“Jaybird!” Dick smiled as he made his way to give Jason a hug. Kyle hadn’t seen Jason hug anyone before but it reminded him that Kyle didn’t really know Jason at all. 

“Hey Dick, this is Kyle. My, uh, boyfriend.” Jason spoke after he could breathe again. Kory came up to them in the time Jason had spoken. 

“Jason! Glad to see you again. Kyle, it’s nice to meet you.” Kory held out her hand to Kyle to shake it, smiling brightly at him. Kyle definitely felt much more at ease with whoever she was. “I’m Kory, Dick’s girlfriend.” 

“You too, I like your hair.” Kyle could feel Jason’s eyes on him but he ignored it and continued having a small conversation with Kory. 

Dick decided he wanted to sit down with the two, dragging Jason who in turn tells Kyle, with his eyes and a head nod, to come with them. Kyle is the last one in the room, plopping next to Jason on the large arm chair. 

As soon as everyone is comfortable Dick starts rambling about how he told everyone to be awake or at the manor at 10, but they were the only two who showed up on time and they didn’t live there. 

“I’m glad at least one brother is reliable.” 

“Where are Cass, Dams, and Duke?” Jason smiled at Dick’s praise, ignoring that it’s a joke. 

“Cass is definitely still asleep, the other two I’m not sure. It’s Saturday so I’m letting them sleep in.” 

“Actually, I convinced him to do that. He wanted to wake them up two hours ago like a maniac.” Kory chimed in, making Jason and Kyle chuckle. 

“When Jason told me to meet him at nine I almost strangled him.” Kyle joked, earning a look from Jason that he ignored. 

“Sorry, I like spending time with everyone. The party isn’t for another couple days but I wanted to meet everyone beforehand so it’d be more enjoyable.” Dick gave Kyle his signature smile. 

“That’s great but can we go get settled? I’m tired.” 

“Yeah I guess…” Dick whined jokingly as Jason got up from the couch and returned to the foyer to grab their luggage. 

“You don’t wanna catch up with them?” Kyle questioned, taking his suitcase from Jason. 

“We can do that later, I need to sleep again before I deal with more people. Dick is overwhelming enough.” 

“And you told me to not let it get to me.” 

“You’re not his brother, Rayner.” 

“Fair.” Jason led Kyle through the room Dick and Kory were in and into another room similar to it but with a set of stairs. The route to Jason’s room was fairly linear but Kyle knew he wouldn’t be able to find his way alone regardless. 

Along the way Kyle took in the family photos and art framed on the walls, trying to spot which ones were of Jason or Dick since he’d only met them so far. Some of the pictures were more serious, like the ones you’d see on the news, while others were on the sillier side. The silly ones made Kyle smile slightly, his curiosity making a note to ask about the photos before they leave. 

Jason’s room wasn’t large nor tiny, it was homey and welcoming which seemed like the same and polar opposite of Jason. There was an abundance of books in Jason’s room, not only on the bookshelves, books littered his desk and the stand that his t.v. was on. 

“Are you a lit nerd?” Kyle had said the words before thinking it through, but Jason didn’t seem bothered. 

“Yeah, I quote Shakespeare as a joke nearly every day. Surprised you didn’t figure it out sooner.” 

Kyle just stared at him in astonishment. Jason had only ever been the asshole jock that people thought was hot to Kyle and nothing more. 

“Jeez, Rayner. I’m not one-dimensional.” 

“I’d say sorry, but I’m not.” Jason just shook his head and opened his little suitcase. 

Jason showed Kyle his closet, explaining that one of the dressers was for Kyle to use and if he needed hangers they were free for him as well. Kyle took a note of how Jason’s hung up clothing was organized, color coded, and did the same with the items he hung up. 

Jason was done before Kyle since he had less to unpack and got comfy on the bed. He was on his back with his arms behind his head, eyes already closed. He looked the most peaceful Kyle had ever seen. 

“How long are you gonna sleep?” Kyle asked as he settled into the armchair in front of Jason’s t.v. and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“An hour or two. I wasn’t able to sleep last night so I need to catch up before you meet everyone else.” 

“Okay, uh, sleep well.” 

Jason hummed in response before he dozed off. 

—

“Who is this?” Stephanie had said from behind Kyle who was seated at the bar. He spun around to find two girls staring at him, one taller with shoulder length black hair while the other had blonde hair and was holding the taller girl’s hand. 

“Hey you two, that’s Kyle. He’s my boyfriend.” 

Both women turned their heads to Jason so fast they might’ve gotten whiplash. 

“You have a boyfriend and _didn’t_ tell me?” Stephanie prodded. “How long have you been together?” 

“Two months. I wanted Jason to keep things low key because I’m not out yet.” Kyle spoke up, diverting Stephanie’s attention to him. 

“Aw, that’s so cute. Jason’s not always a hard ass.” Jason grunted and rolled his eyes at her cooing. 

Cassandra decided to sit at the bar next to Kyle, smiling as Stephanie continued teasing Jason. She could tell Kyle was nervous so she turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Hi, I’m Cassandra. You can call me Cass. I’m his sister.” She held out her hand and Kyle accepted it, shoulders visibly relaxing. 

“I’m Kyle. Is she your girlfriend?” Cassandra nods, smiling the tiniest bit. 

“They’re pretty close, so Stephanie understands why she wasn’t told but… she’s still going to give him shit.” Kyle chuckles in understanding and turns to the two as well. 

Stephanie has a finger pressed against his chest with brows furrowed, pretending to be mad at Jason who is just smiling and taking sips of the coffee Alfred has made earlier that morning. Kyle thinks to all the times he and Jason bickered. Whether it’s in front of friends because Kyle didn’t understand a character Jason loved or in passing because Jason gave him a weird look and Kyle isn’t one to take that from Jason of all people, Kyle doesn’t think they ever looked like they were having fun which is exactly how Jason and Stephanie look right now with he and Cassandra watching in amusement. 

Kyle isn’t sure what’s running through his head right then, so he calls Jason’s name and grabs the attention of both him and Stephanie. He cups his hand in a gesture to come to him and he can tell the reluctance is real but Stephanie and Cassandra assume it’s a joke and smile at them. 

“Give me a sip,” Kyle asks before pouting when Jason shakes his head no. 

Stephanie _loves_ that Jason hands his cup to Kyle after that, returning to teasing him for being a big ol’ softie. 

—

The third and final meeting of day 1 at Wayne manor is Duke, Bruce, and Damian. The two had managed to hide from everyone until Alfred was bringing everyone to the dining room for dinner. 

Cassandra, Kyle, Jason, and Stephanie got the dining room first and sat in their favorite spots which happened to be near each other. 

The table looked like it could seat 40 people, but now it worked for the 10 people in the manor. Kyle assumed the head spot was for Bruce and didn’t sit there, deciding to wait for Jason to sit and he’d just follow suit. He watched as Cass and Steph sat next to each other, one seat between Cassandra and the head of the table, and started whispering things to each other and smiling. 

Jason took the seat that was across from Stephanie and let Kyle sit across from Cassandra, noticing earlier that they’d gotten along. He hoped Kory would sit in the seat on the other side of Kyle so that Dick couldn’t be too obnoxious. 

The next people to join the table were Bruce and Damian. Kyle had seen Bruce on the news and in tabloids before but it didn’t compare to seeing him in person. He tried not to look too long, not wanting to make him uncomfortable so he focused his eyes on the short boy next to him. 

The kid was definitely Bruce’s son. He looked like a tiny, brown version of Bruce. The two Wayne’s looked beyond intimidating until Bruce smiled at everyone. 

“Hi everyone. Sorry I was gone today, you all know how running a business can be.” Kyle’s face scrunched up, _no I don’t_. 

“Can you not be the rich guy right now?” Jason asked, gesturing to Kyle. 

Bruce looked at Jason, then Kyle, then Jason again. Jason’s eyes went wide for a second, letting Bruce know it was too much. 

Stephanie whispered a swear under her breath that made Cassandra giggle and Jason close his eyes and drop his head into his hand face first. 

“I didn’t know we were having some new company.” 

“Dick-head didn’t tell everyone after we talked on the phone? That’s new.”

Jason’s voice was still muffled due to his palm. Kyle smiled in amusement at him and turned to Bruce, who had finally sat down. 

“I’m Kyle, Jason’s boyfriend.” Bruce blinked 

“Jason’s boyfrie- Okay, pleasure to meet you. I’m Bruce.” 

Jason groaned into his hand again before sitting up when he noticed Duke walking into the dining room, followed by Dick and Kory behind him. 

“I’m Damian. I’m glad someone finally took one for the team and decided to date you.” The miniature Bruce Wayne spoke up while the three who had just entered took their seats. 

Damian was next to Cassandra, Duke sat across from him and next to Kyle, and Dick and Kory sat next to Stephanie and Jason, respectively. 

“I’ll kill you.” Jason bites out. 

“Woah, You're dating Jason?” Duke asks once he’s sitting next to Kyle, who nods in response.

“Wow… never thought we’d see the day. I’m Duke.” 

“Watch it.” Jason’s finally lifting his head out of his hands, his hair is a little messier than before and Kyle has to look away from his lips moving to actually hear what he’s saying. “What’s for dinner?” 

“I think Alfred said something about Italian food. Don’t quote me on that.” Stephanie responds, her attention not on Cassandra for a minute. 

The table breaks out into mild chaos, everyone speaking in different conversations. The atmosphere isn’t overwhelming and Kyle actually revels in it until the food is served. Before Alfred had started preparing dinner he’d found Jason and Kyle to ask the latter for his taste in food, from likes and dislikes to allergies or even food he just thought smelled bad. Alfred had really gotten to Kyle when he brought out the man’s favorite dessert. 

The conversations held during dinner were nice, Kyle didn’t find himself uncomfortable at all. At one point Kyle, Bruce, and Damian had discussed art which made Kyle beyond ecstatic. Jason had stolen too many glances in Kyle’s direction throughout the whole meal, Kyle hadn’t noticed but others did. At least the facade they’d created helped justify the glances. 

Everyone had asked Jason and Kyle about 10 questions each about their relationship, most couldn’t get over Jason not sharing before Dick’s unwarranted phone call. Kyle and Jason were able to answer everyone with faux ease that fooled everyone. Kyle was extremely full by the time dinner ended, not having had a meal like that since he started college. 

When someone had suggested a movie while everyone was organizing their dishes Kyle had nodded excitedly while Jason groaned a ‘no’. Kyle didn’t know if the no was because he and Jason never really agreed on things when they watched movies with friends or if he just didn’t want to be around his family anymore. Everyone else assumed it was the family part. 

Discussions on what movie to watch broke out and when even Jason showed interest in ‘Parasite’ they migrated to the theater room. 

“I know it’s a lot, but imagine we went to a movie theater or something.” Jason had whispered to Kyle when they walked in but Kyle had waved him off and admired the extravaganza of the room. 

It wasn’t as big as a public theater but it was still large enough to be abnormal. There were about five rows of seats with 10 seats in each row, some filled by the family members who had shuffled past Jason and Kyle with snacks and drinks. 

Jason wasn’t moving so Kyle tapped his arm and started going to some empty seats. The two sat next to each other in the furthest row from the screen which allowed them to not have to play up the PDA for any reason. 

There was chatter from everyone while Alfred, Kyle assumed, worked on playing the movie for the bunch but it quickly quieted down when the booming sound of the introduction of the movie started playing. 

Two and a half hours later everyone was dispersing to their rooms to get some sleep. Some didn’t plan to go to bed so they stayed downstairs but Kyle was growing increasingly tired and exhausted from all the social interaction from the day. Kyle’s drowsiness amused Jason, who was close to picking Kyle up and taking him to the room himself, for the most part. 

Kyle collapsed on the large bed as soon as he was in the room again. 

“I’m gonna take a quick shower, you should too.” Jason was in his closet, looking for a pair of sweats and t-shirt that he thought comfortable enough for sleeping in. 

Kyle sat up on the bed, watching as Jason grabbed the clothes and placed them on the bed so he had free hands for emptying his pants pockets and taking his belt off. 

“Should I wait until you’re done or find another bathroom?” 

“Just wait for me, I won’t be long.” Jason picked up his clothes once again and slipped into the bathroom connected to his room.

When Jason opened the door 15 minutes later Kyle found his eyes lingering on Jason’s figure much too long for his liking. He hadn’t even bothered to get fully dressed before coming out of the bathroom, Kyle was astonished. What had he even gone to do- put his dirty clothing in the hamper? God. 

Kyle averted his eyes as Jason trailed back to the bathroom, leaving the door cracked this time. His phone wasn’t nearly as interesting as Jason’s torso though and he couldn’t focus on anything on the tiny screen. 

Fortunately for Kyle, the next time Jason is out of the bathroom he’s fully clothed and looks ready to pass out. “Shower’s all yours.” He’d mumbled as he pulled back the covers of the left side of the bed, the same side he’d napped on earlier, and got comfortable. 

Kyle didn’t know if he was supposed to shower and then get into Jason’s bed or if he was supposed to situate a bed on the floor so as he grabbed his own sleep clothes he asked Jason. 

“Uh, it’d be suspicious if you slept somewhere else and privacy is lost on this family so my bed is fine. Plus it’s big enough for us to have space, just don’t try anything, Rayner.” Jason had pushed onto his elbows so Kyle could see the pointed look on his face before sliding back into comfort when Kyle nodded and walked to the bathroom. 

“Also, green towel is yours.” Jason piped up just before Kyle pushed the door closed. 

Kyle walked out of the bathroom, curly hair still somewhat damp. He had hoped Jason would be asleep when he finished but he was still awake and on his phone. 

“That shower is amazing.” Kyle said when he’d sat on the bed, opposite of Jason. 

The bed was _soft_. Much softer and more comfortable than any bed Kyle had been on before. He felt like he was on a cloud and he hadn’t even lain down all the way. 

“No need for small talk, Rayner.” Jason’s voice wasn't very loud since he was facing away from Kyle and feeling more tired every second that passed. 

Kyle just huffed in response. 

Jason’s asshole tendencies never left, he just put on a facade while around his family and Kyle was beginning to notice that. Every time Kyle felt Jason looking at him it was probably a judgmental look rather than adoring like his family assumed it was and all the smiles shared were definitely forced. Kyle was going to lose his mind or snap at Jason if he kept it up, maybe even both. 

Kyle wasn’t going to let Jason get to him right before he slept, so he got under the covers and rolled onto his side, back facing Jason. Perhaps dreamland would offer some serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit longer and i finished it much earlier than i thought... next chapter will be more jason focused heheh... lets laugh about how i had jason say he quotes shakespeare daily or w/e but it won't happen in this fic bc i've never touched shakespeare


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason forgets to tell Kyle about a family outing to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. it's 3:40am and this was not proofread, my eyes kinda burn and the name of this in my docs was "lets go to the beach-each".   
> also, people asking for tim; i don't know anything about that dude so he's not in here. for your sakes, he's spending spring break with kon on the kent farm or... something  
> enjoy ;);)

When Kyle was startled awake by multiple knocks on Jason’s bedroom door he was more than confused. He tried ignoring it, the bed was comfortable and he was tired but then three more knocks sounded. Kyle contemplated getting up and finding out what the noise was for but decided, _not my house, not my problem_. It wasn’t until Jason’s door swung open, Duke being the perpetrator, that Jason finally moved. He glared hard at his brother.

“Get up, lovebirds!” Stephanie beamed at them from behind Duke. Jason grabbed a pillow from where his head had been and chucked it at his siblings who easily ducked and ran off laughing. Jason fell back into bed. 

“Did I miss something?” Kyle asked, still staring at the ceiling. 

“I forgot to tell you we’re going to the beach for a few days.” Jason was flippant with his words which made Kyle turn his head. If looks could kill…

“Are you kidding?” 

“Nope. You didn’t happen to pack any swim trunks, did you?” Jason smirked over to Kyle, meeting his eyes for a split second before hopping out of his bed. 

“Obviously not. Who packs swim trunks as a failsafe?” Kyle groans, already feeling his mood dropping due to Jason. Who else could piss Kyle off so much? 

Jason shrugged, heading to his closet and rummaging around in it. Cassandra popped her head into the room, waving to Kyle before leaving again. The rest of the residents in the house were moving around the hallway outside Jason’s door in a flurry of activity. Everyone had something different in their hands when they passed the open doorway, from different bags to pool toys. 

“How many days are we going to be there?” 

Jason comes back out of the closet, a suitcase in his hands. This one was bigger than the one he’d brought with him from the campus, big enough for both of them to use if needed. Jason placed the case on the bed next to Kyle and opened it. 

“Three, I think.” 

“Next time can you tell me something like that?” Kyle mutters, checking the time on his phone. 

“Next time?” Jason had a teasing look on his face when he turned to Kyle. Kyle rolled his eyes, flipping the opposite man off. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“Do I?” Jason’s head tilted, smirk returning. Kyle rolled his eyes again. “We can share this suitcase, less things to carry to the beach house.” 

“Do you have an extra pair of swim trunks? I’d like to actually swim.” 

“You don’t need swim trunks to swim, technically.” 

“Haha, Todd.” Kyle’s sarcasm caused a chuckle to leave Jason’s lips. He rose from the bed, giving Jason a brief look before walking to the door. “I’m gonna ask Dick.” 

-

The beach house was extravagant. Jason had only been to it three times before; when a gang was looking for him to get to his dad and Bruce got him out of dodge, when he turned 16, and when he helped Stephanie and Cass sneak into it for a weekend. Sneaking around Bruce’s watchful eye was hard but the three of them succeeded and proceeded to have a very baked weekend after some stressful finals. It may or may not have been one of Jason’s proudest accomplishments and if Bruce knew, he didn’t say anything. 

The house was a simple white house, modern architecture and interior designs but Jason thought it to be a nice contrast from the gothic style of the manor. It felt much calmer too, Wayne Manor was always intimidating, loud, obnoxious, but this beach house was inviting and Jason welcomed it by being the first into the house. 

Kyle was trailing behind him again, a backpack lazily hung from one of his shoulders as he took in the beach house quickly before following Jason inside. The house was fairly open, pops of color in the furniture and walled accessories, Jason could tell Kyle enjoyed it. 

The two made their way through a hallway where there were three doors, one open to a bathroom and two closed before Jason opened one. Jason left the suitcase next to the door and removed his baseball cap to place it on the large dresser that was against a wall opposite of the door. 

Jason wanted to be in the water as soon as possible. He hadn’t been swimming in the ocean in so long, having been holed up in Gotham for much longer than needed or wanted. He pulled the suitcase onto the bed in the room, opening it and pulling out his swim trunks. Kyle watched Jason, finding his wordless actions amusing. Jason ended up leaving the room without a word as to why, which Kyle breathed out a chuckle over before Jason was back with a tube of sunscreen. 

Kyle nearly gasped when Jason started stripping down. This man was shameless. 

-

Jason could see Kyle sitting in the sand, far away enough that him and his art supplies weren’t touched by the water hitting the shore. Kyle had dipped into the water earlier, staying for maybe 15 minutes before getting out and drying off. His parting words were that he wanted to draw the sky meeting the water or something and left Jason in the water with his siblings. 

Kyle looked peaceful. Jason had never seen him look so at ease, even when he saw him in the library doodling on his notes instead of studying or when he was in Connor’s dorm reading when Jason stopped by for something little. Jason wondered if it was the scenery or the activity that made Kyle relax, or maybe it was that he wasn’t bothered by the burden of school for a few days. Whatever the reason, Jason was glad. 

Everyone had been playing chicken fight, Kyle excluded, while Kyle sat, watched, and drew the scene. It had been Jason and Damian, Kory and Dick, Duke and Cass, and Stephanie alternated with Dick for taking score, somehow. It was beyond entertaining, Kyle found himself laughing at them all multiple times while he worked on his sketching. 

Jason had caught glimpses of this, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Kyle had paused moving his pencil to look up and watch them fight. Jason wondered who Kyle was rooting for, probably Kory and Stephanie, before he returned his focus to the game at hand. 

It was about an hour after they’d had dinner that Kyle said he was going to swim, for longer than 15 minutes. Everyone bid him safe swimming before giving Jason pointed looks that screamed _‘join him, idiot!’_ which he had no choice but to listen to. 

As Jason followed his fake boyfriend outside, he noticed Kyle’s notebook and pencils on the covered patio. 

“Hey, what did you draw earlier?” Jason spoke loud enough to catch Kyle’s attention and produce a small jump from him, not expecting Jason to be there nor talk to him. 

“Just the chicken fight you guys had. It’s on the last page if you want to see.” 

Jason turned away from Kyle, pushing the coloring pencils off of the notebook and opening up the back of the notebook to see Kyle’s drawing. It was beautiful, full of color and sharp lines to contrast the calm energy of the piece overall. Jason was intrigued, wanting to see more but deciding not to invade Kyle’s privacy no matter how much he annoyed him. 

When Jason finally caught up to Kyle, he was shirtless and wading into the water. Jason let his eyes trail down Kyle’s figure before rolling his eyes, more at himself than anything, and pulling his shirt off to join the other man in the water. 

“So, why are you out here?” Kyle questioned while busying himself with things under the water. 

“Don’t enjoy my company, Rayner?” 

“You know the answer to that.” 

Kyle turns, eyes drooped with annoyance, and takes in how Jason looks so effortlessly handsome in the fading sunlight. His gaze falters when Jason meets his. 

“They all made me come out when you left alone.” Jason shrugged, “Can’t let them get the wrong idea.” 

_So, it wasn’t because you wanted to_ , Kyle says to himself in his head. Kyle didn’t know what to say to Jason. He’d expected to be left alone when he excused himself from the family, wanting to be away from any chaos, not for Jason to follow him and start being an asshole again. Kyle resisted the urge to tell Jason that and leave him again. 

“The drawing was nice, by the way. I like the color palette you chose.” Jason’s voice wasn’t loud, but it felt like the words echoed in Kyle’s head, over and over. 

Kyle cleared his throat, not knowing what to say to Jason - so he didn’t say anything. Instead, Kyle took a big breath in and pushed himself under the water. Jason just let out a loud bark of laughter, looking up at the sky incredulously. 

_I try to be nice and this is what happens_ , Jason’s eyes rolled when he looked back down to a still submerged Kyle. 

When Kyle finally came back up for air, his lips were quirked into a small smile. “Impatient much?” 

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” 

“Wait,” Kyle had wrapped his fingers around Jason’s wrist. “They’re peaking through the window.” 

“So?” Jason’s brows scrunched together in confusion. “We both already know they’re nosy.” 

“I think they’re expecting… something.” 

“They can keep expecting something then, I’m going to shower.” 

Before Jason could turn fully Kyle had pulled Jason to him, the water sloshing around them from the force of Jason’s body. Kyle knew that between them it was an odd gesture, intimate and invasive, but to his family it looked romantic. 

“I’m gonna kiss you.” Kyle mumbled to Jason, eyes flicking to the window where Jason’s siblings were peaking with big smiles on their faces, before focusing back on Jason’s face. 

Jason wasn’t going to let Kyle get the chance to best him, never in a million years, and moved his free hand to the back of Kyle’s neck before pressing his lips against the opposite man’s. 

Kyle couldn’t even sputter before he was kissing Jason back. Jason could feel Kyle pressing closer to him, as if he wanted this on a deeper level than pretending to be his boyfriend. Kyle’s lips were slightly chapped but still soft and Jason found himself enjoying the kiss more than he wanted to. The kiss was becoming intense but Jason wasn’t going to falter first, he’d stand his ground on what he initiated. 

Kyle was the one to pull away, inhaling a small gasp of air, but Jason hid his disappointment well. Neither of them said anything for a moment, trying to stabilize their breathing. Jason couldn’t help but look down at Kyle’s lips, which were now swollen, due to their closeness. 

“Well, Rayner. I’ve had better.” Jason looked bored, disinterested even. 

Kyle didn’t bother trying to hide the sarcastic smile of disbelief that overtook his features. Jason was always going to be an asshole, whether it be at uni or right after an intense kiss and Kyle needed to realize that before it was too late. 

“You’re definitely not the best _I’ve_ had.” Kyle countered, eyes narrowing at the taller man. 

“Sure. I’m actually going to shower now.” Jason smirked at Kyle before turning and making his way out of the water, picking up his shirt along the way. 

Jason had lied to Kyle, to himself. Jason hadn’t had better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family game 'night' with the Waynes.

Jason was quick to take his shower and get into bed to try falling asleep before Kyle was in their shared room, not wanting to deal with the aftermath of the kiss. He couldn’t get to sleep though - everyone else was awake still and having fun, plus, the kiss was on his mind still. Jason passed by his family who gave him confused looks, which he ignored, and found his slides before slipping out the door for a walk. 

The weather was on the chillier side due to the sun being nearly all the way down. There wasn’t a very specific walkway for Jason to follow so he just walked around aimlessly, hands in the pockets of his sweats. 

He wasn’t sure what to feel. Kyle was attractive and not the worst person he’d met after all but he couldn’t think of him as anything more than maybe an acquaintance. Jason could gather that Kyle didn’t like people who weren’t as blunt and trifling as Jason, due to his friend circle and absolute aversion to Jason. It also didn’t help that Jason could be a complete asshole sometimes, which was why Kyle didn’t like him in the first place, but the knowledge of that didn’t stop Jason from being slightly disappointed that Kyle wasn’t falling at Jason’s feet like so many other people on the campus. 

Jason wasn’t sure what he was feeling. On one hand he enjoyed the kiss, on the other Kyle was a really pretentious person who he couldn’t bear for too long. He was sure Kyle was a good person or whatever but he was so used to how he interacted with Kyle to find himself really feeling more for the man. 

There was a slight breeze that wrapped around Jason, causing him to hold a shiver. The beginnings of summer were his favorite weather especially when he could enjoy it alone like this. 

Too bad he wasn’t alone, Cassandra had snuck up behind him. She seemed to be the only person capable of doing so. 

“Hey, Jay.” Jason jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. 

“Jesus, Cassandra. What’s up?” 

“I could ask you the same.” Cassandra joined Jason’s side, handing him a piece of gum as she popped a piece into her own mouth. 

“Steph send you to do her dirty work again?” 

Cassandra shrugs, hands sliding back into her jacket’s pockets. Cassandra was closest to Jason therefore he was able to open up to her the most, Stephanie specifically knew this and depending on how the situation looked to her she’d talk to Jason herself or Cass would. Usually it was Cassandra because Jason was decent at hiding small things from others. Jason also happened to know that Stephanie knew he’d want to talk to Cass over her. 

“Did something happen with you and Kyle?” 

Jason stopped walking, standing still with Cassandra. The landscape of the ocean with the sun fading was what Jason focused on. 

“No. Well, yes. Nothing bad though. You know how I can be sometimes.” Jason popped his gum. “I don’t think he’s… adjusted to my horrible emotional constipation.” Cass frowns at Jason, who had laughed at his own words. 

Everyone in the family knew Jason, knew how he could be a dick because of his emotions or be one of the kindest people you’d ever met, but that was his family not Kyle. Kyle only knew Jason The Asshole Jock, the guy who argued every little thing if he could, the one who liked to ignore Kyle’s existence to rile him up. For some reason Jason wished Kyle didn’t know him for that, for the bad sides of him. He wasn’t sure why, because he wasn’t entirely fond of Kyle himself, but maybe things would be different now. If they didn’t even know each other outside of being a friend of a friend maybe this would be a different experience entirely. 

“I know you’re not good at it, but try opening up to him. He is your boyfriend after all. He could be frustrated that he doesn’t know what’s going through your head ever.” Cass smiles deviously at Jason, placing her arm on his shoulder. “That’s how Steph and I were at first, now look at us.” 

“You did not just compare Stephanie and Kyle…” Jason trailed off playfully, giving a fake glare to his sister. 

“Wasn’t it you who told me to use real life situations I’ve experienced to help people?” 

“I meant for your job, not me.” The two laughed with one another for a moment, doubled over, eyes closed. “Thanks though. I’ll try talking to him later.” 

“Good luck. Dick planned a game night for tomorrow and we don’t need drama.” 

Jason gasped as dramatically as he could and smacked Cassandra’s bicep, “I would never ruin family game night, dear sister.” Cass just smacked him back, laughing again. 

The two of them didn’t stay outside much longer. Jason decided he had enough of the chilly weather and Cassandra missed her girlfriend and hydration. When they returned inside everyone was doing different things, Dick and Stephanie were arguing about something on the couch while Kory ignored them to watch Damian and Duke play a video game together. Bruce and Kyle were both missing from the setting. 

Jason bid everyone goodnight, leaving his slides near the door again and making his way back to the room he and Kyle were sharing. Jason tried his best to enter the room quietly, just in case. Kyle was surprisingly awake, laying on the bed and scrolling his phone. Neither said anything as Jason grabbed a change of clothes and a towel to go take a shower. 

-

Everyone was situated around the dining room table, spaced out a bit more than they had been during their late lunch/early dinner, waiting for Stephanie to grab some decks of cards for the game they’d agreed to play. Cassandra had suggested the game and everyone quickly jumped at it, but the last person to use the cards were Cassandra and Stephanie so she had to grab the cards. 

“Okay! Here we go.” Stephanie took her seat after placing a pile of playing card packs on the center of the table.

“So, how do you play this game?” Kyle asked, leaning forward in his chair. Jason was to his left while Duke was to his right. The current table was much smaller than the one in the manor. 

Jason glanced up from his phone when no one else was jumping to explain the game to Kyle. He swore he’d get his revenge on them, college prank style, for doing this more than once now. Jason pocketed his phone and leaned forward with Kyle, who had also thought anyone else was going to explain it. 

“We start with some cards, shuffling them all before dealing them to everyone equally.” Jason grabbed one of the decks, opening it and sliding the cards out. He gives Kyle three ace cards and a 2 of spades. “It’s a game of deception meets uno, you want to get rid of your cards before everyone else. You can do this by being truthful or you can lie but people can call Bullshit. If you’re lying you pick up every card in the pile, if you didn’t lie the other person picks up the pile.” Kyle nods along as Jason speaks and makes small gestures, enjoying the explanation. 

“Say Dick were to deal cards to everyone, then I would go first. I start with aces, you would do 2’s, Duke would do 3’s, and so on.” Jason places two cards face down on the table and calls ‘two aces’. 

“I get it. I’d call Bullshit because I have cards that prove you’re lying.” Kyle states, glancing at his cards before looking back at Jason. Jason’s head was tilted so that he could meet Kyle’s eye level, not quite facing him nor the table. It was a good angle. Jason almost looked like a model and Kyle almost wanted to draw him. 

Jason nods in response before gesturing to Kyle’s cards, “You can also stay quiet and try to use it to your advantage somehow. There’s many ways to deceive your opponents.” Jason held out his hand for Kyle to place the cards in it, but not before sending Kyle an obnoxious wink. “Who wants to deal?” 

“I would but I’m good.” Stephanie laughed, moving Cassandra’s prying hand away from her as she spoke. 

“You can, just don’t cheat.” Bruce teased. 

“Are we doing two decks or ten?” Jason asked, two decks held up in his hands to show everyone. 

“We could do two for now, let Kyle get the hang of it before we try the hardcore version.” Duke suggested while giving Kyle a small pat on the back. Jason nodded in agreement before mixing the decks to shuffle and deal them out. 

Once everyone had their cards Kyle began to put cards in the middle. It was smooth until Dick placed a few 8 cards and Cassandra called bullshit on him. Cassandra had motioned to Jason to pull Dick’s cards to reveal them after Dick glared at her, he’d slipped in a jack with it. 

“Wow, I thought you’d do better than that Detective Grayson.” Kyle teased. 

Over their meal everyone had shared professions or jobs, letting Kyle learn a bit more about everyone. Dick had explained, a bit too much, how he was a detective for the Bludhaven police before Kory cut him off to explain she was a model with her friend Donna who liked to be behind the camera. Kyle found out that along with Jason and himself, Cassandra and Stephanie were in different years of uni while Damian was still in his last year of middle school and Duke was in high school still. 

Kyle even learned what majors his fellow college students had, Stephanie was majoring in sociology with hopes of becoming a social worker and Cassandra was studying for a bachelor of fine arts. Kyle was glad to see such a nice range of studies from the famed family. They all had inspiring things they wanted to do with their talents too, Kyle could only hope Jason did too. 

“You’re cocky for someone who’s never played this game before! Your chance will come.” Dick replied with the same lightness in his voice, picking up the pile of cards and adjusting them in his hand. “Besides, this is the easy version.” 

“Since Kyle is beating you at the moment, can we play the harder version?” Damian asked. 

Small bits of laughter around the table make Dick flustered, but they all agree. Everyone discards their hand into the pile, all the cards mixing and being straightened out. A few hands pick up some of the other decks and begin shuffling them. Kyle opens his phone, hoping to play a game but instead sees Connor texted him. 

‘hey, how’s the trip?’ 

Kyle doesn’t know how to respond. Sure, Jason was a prick, but overall he was having fun with his fake boyfriend’s family. Jason was one person, Kyle could handle him for the most part. Sometimes he was infuriating and obnoxious, sometimes he was sweet and amusing. Kyle wasn’t sure he was ready to admit that he didn’t always find Jason annoying to anyone else yet. So instead, Kyle slipped his phone back into his pocket and excused himself to take a leak. He could text Connor back later. 

When he returned everyone was settled and waiting for him so they could start dealing the cards out. Kyle was much better at the game than anyone was expecting, even himself. Cassandra was the best at calling bluffs, Damian was the worst. All of them were extremely good at the game though, all finding different ways to notice if someone was lying about their cards, Kyle wasn’t sure how he was doing so well every time he lied but wasn’t called on it. 

A few rounds passed, some of them bluffing or being called on bluffs. Kyle managed to get the perfect set of cards that eventually, with a few turns of lying, he got rid of all his cards and won the game. 

Kyle put his last card down, a card that was actually the one he needed to put down, and rose from his seat in victory but Bruce called bullshit. 

“I’m really not lying, check.” Cassandra picks up the card Kyle had just thrown into the pile and reveals it as true. Kyle smirked, looking down at the older man. A hushed ‘wow’ sounds to Kyle’s right, he thinks from Stephanie, as everyone registered that Kyle just won. 

Jason’s chest swelled, a sense of glory for Kyle winning despite it not being his own victory. He gazed up at Kyle who had started bowing dramatically. Jason found him to look extremely happy, a smile lighting up his features. He tried to push the returning ‘he’s actually cute’ thoughts to the back of his mind for a minute.

“Where did you find him?” Duke questions, leaning on the table to address Jason. 

“Come on, it’s just a card game.” Damian counters. 

“A game that you didn’t win your first time playing,” Stephanie points out. 

Jason shook his head, amused by his family's reactions to Kyle’s first time win. He decided to stand up with Kyle, wrapping an arm around the slightly shorter man’s shoulders when he stopped bowing. Their faces were much too close for Jason’s liking, he could see every little detail of Kyle’s eyes - the way there were brown specs in the green, the way they contrasted against his tanned skin, how his pupils were wide at that moment. 

“Good job, babe.” Jason grinned at Kyle, knowing only he’d get the sarcasm of the words. Jason was close enough to notice Kyle’s eyes narrow the tiniest bit, it almost made him laugh. 

“Thanks, Jaybird.” Kyle wanted to pull away, the proximity between them getting to him, but he wasn’t going to let Jason win putting on a show. 

“You better not kiss again, that was gross.” Damian groans out, not wanting a repeat of the previous night. 

“Is there a problem Dams? You homophobic or something?” Jason questioned jokingly, letting go of Kyle and moving around the table to his brother. 

“And if I am?” Damian called out before bolting away from Jason. The two were out of the dining room in seconds, chasing one another around the beach house before Bruce yelled to go outside or stop running. 

“Congratulations on winning family game night, by the way.” Kory told Kyle, her and Dick looking over at him for a moment before pushing their cards into the pile. 

Kyle smiled in thanks, grabbing their cards and helping Stephanie to sort them back into their boxes. The process was soothing and let Kyle have a break after the flurry of activity they’d all just experienced and/or witnessed. Cassandra decided to join in too, speeding up the process.

A door slammed shut moments before Jason walked back into the dining room, placing a hand on the back of Kyle’s chair. The trio had a couple more decks to package up. 

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Jason asked Kyle, nodding to their room when Kyle glanced up at him. Kyle looked over at the girls who gestured for him to go with Jason which he almost frowned at but remembered he had an act to keep up. Kyle stood up and pushed his chair in before following Jason into their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh.. this was fun to write. damian is also gay, and its jokes amongst brothers btw !! hope everyone enjoys it <3 has anyone heard monster by irene & seulgi? y'all can find me on tumblr @ velvetodds and on twitter @ biohazardly !!


End file.
